


Become A Monastery Idol

by taybae_chan



Series: Monastery Idols AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, My First Fanfic, this is for an idol au i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taybae_chan/pseuds/taybae_chan
Summary: Dimitri finds out that one of the fellow house leaders is creating an idol group. He is intrigued.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Series: Monastery Idols AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Become A Monastery Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer lol you've been warned.

Dimitri did not know how he got into this situation.

A week ago, Dimitri overheard his step-sister complain to the Golden Deer's new professor about something.

"How can you let those two cause a ruckus outside about being foolish idols? Professor, please control them." She had said in that commanding tone of hers.

Ever since then Dimitri has been on a hunt to find these supposed 'idols' to try and stop their antics. He had no leads on who the two people could be... until now. He was taking a nighttime stroll to try and calm his ghost when he over heard singing. He rushed to see who they were and found the two people he did not expect to be the culprits. 

Claude Von Reigan and Hilda Valentin Goneril.

Well, Hilda he could understand a bit, but Claude was a complete surprise. 

Dimitri has always been quite infatuated by Claude. Claude was incredibly smart and was never afraid to choose his own path. Dimitri admired him for that very much. Now, to here his beautiful voice in song, has entranced Dimitri even further.

So here he is, spying on his crush and his crush's best friend practice their idol routine.

Their moves were so in sync, it was incredible. He almost got the urge to join them in their session.

Almost.

After coming to the conclusion that he's watched enough, he headed back to his dorm room to face his demons he had forgotten about and decided that he would not tell Edelgard who the culprits were.

The next day, he found himself being called down to the new professor's office.

"Is something the matter, Professor Byleth? I hope I did not do anything wrong."

The professor pulled out a chair, "nothing at all, I just want to talk. Please, sit down."

Dimitri sat as the professor leaned against his desk.

"I saw you watching my students practicing last night."

A lump immediately formed in Dimitri's throat. To think to professor was watching him that whole time. How embarrassing. He stood up and bowed his head.

"Please forgive me! I did not mean to eavesdrop. I was just inturiged... they were very good."

The professor let out a slight smile as he heard Dimitri praise their students.

"They are good, and I think you would be a great addition to their group."

... What?

"I saw the way you looked at them yesterday," the professor continued, "that look showed that you wanted to join them."

Did he?

I guess he did...

"But I couldn't possibly join them... I'm not fit to be an idol. I'm only fit for training..."

"It's always good to try different things, Dimitri. You shouldn't be worried."

Dimitri thought for a moment, "but there's so many awful things on my mind..."

The professor put his hand on Dimirtri's shoulder, "If they are awful, then why not put them aside to do something you enjoy? I remember Claude had the same thoughts you are having now. Having to much on his mind, but he wanted to do something he loved to push away the bad thoughts. You are just as powerful as him, Dimitri, I know it. So you should try it."

Dimitri watched the professor talk in shock. Do something he enjoyed? He never really thought about that. Training was fun right?

Not really...

"Professor... I..."

Maybe it... wouldn't hurt to try.

"I will go find Claude immediately! I want to become a monastery idol!"

With that, Dimitri ran out of the office to look for Claude. On his face was a extremely bright smile.


End file.
